


Friendship

by vacuum_scense



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 10:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vacuum_scense/pseuds/vacuum_scense





	Friendship

有一个比自己年纪小的男朋友是什么体验，这对于安托万·格里兹曼来说是个很难回答的问题。尽管他和卢卡斯之间存在着快要两个代沟的年龄差距，但鉴于他自认的年（you）轻（zhi）的心态，很难在日常生活中真实地感受到这一点。并不是说卢卡斯拥有怎样远超于年龄的成熟，这一成果很大程度上要归功于法国前锋自己。

格里兹曼，27岁，在将自己和男友拉到同一年龄阶层这一个任务上，完成得非常出色。毕竟对于两个休息日活动大部分是一起窝在沙发上刷手机或者打游戏的大龄青少年来说，谈论年龄差距是没有意义的。这个说法只会在格里兹曼需要借口欺压卢卡斯时出现。

 

比如：

「你确定是这么做吗……」卢卡斯犹豫地看着手里酱料罐的说明，虽然他对料理并不熟悉，但这个做法怎么看都过于奇妙了。

「我对厨房的了解可比你这种小孩子丰富多了，就这样没错。」法国人自信地挑着眉毛，拿勺子敲着锅边催促他。

然后他们分享了一盘味道诡异的料理，而金发法国人对卢卡斯的抱怨置若罔闻，坦然地仿佛面前的黑暗料理是出自某个天外来客之手。

他们那天的晚餐是批萨。

出于身体健康考虑。

而在外卖按响门铃时，坐在沙发上按手柄的格里兹曼使用了同样的“前辈”理由，支使甚至还在隔壁房间的卢卡斯去拿了外卖。

 

 

再比如：

「luki，我觉得你该换个发型。」

听到这句话，正坐在沙发上，双腿和对方纠缠在一起，半梦半醒享受午后休闲时光的卢卡斯，警惕地坐了起来。他盯了在翻杂志的格里兹曼一会，发现他似乎是认真的「我觉得我的头发很好。」

「你要相信我，」卢卡斯翻了个白眼，每次他以这个“老前辈有话要讲”的句式开头，就绝不会是什么好事情「以我多年的审美经验来看，明年的流行趋势绝对会是这样……」他伸手想拨弄对面人的头发，但摸了个空，卢卡斯躲开了他的动作。

格里兹曼眨眨眼睛盯着他的恋人，蓝眼睛里满是跃跃欲试的光芒。

但卢卡斯夸张地尖叫着跑开了。

至少在这一点上，他绝·对·永·远·不会妥协。

 

但尽管如此，在大多数的时间里，他们两个的相处模式都像是一对幼稚的中学生情侣，绝不放过拿手机拍下对方任何一个沙雕瞬间的机会，过后还要传到社交账号上嘲笑一番。因为对方不给自己新发的推点赞这种鸡毛蒜皮的理由拌嘴，甚至因为一场电子游戏的完胜在对方面前炫耀一天。

他们对此感觉良好，两个人都是，当然我们很难知道每天被两个幼稚儿童闪瞎眼的队友对此的感觉。卢卡斯满意于他们的对等状态，球场以外的时刻，法国前锋从不会让他感到前辈的压力，尽管从最开始追求他时，他就没把这一点当成障碍因素考虑。而格里兹曼同样很乐意能找到拥有志同道合爱好的伙伴，和卢卡斯在一起的时间总是令人轻松愉悦，尽管他和卢卡斯不分时机爆发的傻笑经常引来受到惊吓的队友的侧目。

所以从这个意义上来讲，来自法国的前锋和后卫适配程度极佳，无论是在球场上还是在球场下。因此沉迷于这种相处模式的格里兹曼，很少有机会意识到，占据了他生活绝大部分时间的恋人，事实上真的还是个年轻人。

所以现在，刚被卢卡斯挂断电话的格里兹曼有些迷惑地看着通话结束的画面，其实这是一个完全正常的通话，闲聊了几句在确定了他的落地时间之后就结束了对话。然而唯一不正常的部分是，他们通常会打到飞机起飞前最后一秒。

法国人困惑地眨了眨眼睛，不知道自己说了什么，惹得对方心情不好。

直到飞机起飞，他也没想出答案，因此他现在在法兰西飞往西班牙的3000英尺高空，一边漫不经心地刷着手机，一边回忆他们的聊天内容。马竞100场里程碑肯定没有问题，下一场比赛可以康复出场也不是重点，那么是友谊赛？国家队集训？

 

友谊赛很好，法国队获得了胜利，卢卡斯还开了他精乌的玩笑，国家队训练也没有什么问题，至少昨天晚上打电话时还好好的，没有理由突然今天生气。那么是什么？总不会是因为他开玩笑说回到马竞就要忍受聒噪的小朋友吧？

 

格里兹曼皱着眉叼着饮料吸管，手指有点焦虑地在扶手上轻轻敲打。

他突然福至心灵地点开了推特，挨个看了俱乐部官方发送的几条卢卡斯的小视频，是今天卢卡斯的推特问答活动，看到倒数第二个时，法国人唇角柔软的微笑弯成了一个更大的弧度。

好吧，是这种理由。

 

因为卢卡斯说，“更衣室最好的朋友是安托万·格里兹曼。”

 

 

之前的某一次争吵和好后的‘认罪时间’，卢卡斯和他坦白过，他对于这段感情缺乏安全感，因为时间的差异即使在只有两人相处时体会不到，在和其他人一起时还是很明显的。他并不是认识格里兹曼时间最长的那个，他不了解更早的时候的他，不知道他们谈及的那些故事，不认识那些生活在他的经历里的人。 这样的感受让年轻人感到不安。

所以他可以理解这次无意中的玩笑让卢卡斯不开心的理由。

 

但说真的，这种神似小学生之间“我和你世界第一好，所以你一定要和我世界第一好，要不然我就不和你世界第一好了。”的奇妙既视感，真的让人想笑。

 

笑意在他的脸上蔓延开来，柔软地氤进每一寸表情，他已经能想象到他年轻的恋人会用什么样的回应这个被戳破的小心思，就像那时那段坦白之后。说完那些话的卢卡斯就着拥抱的姿势把头埋在了他的颈窝，断刺刺的头发扎得他有点痒，可年轻人坚持着不肯让他看见他的表情。

最后他自己到底也忍不住，两个人笑着滚到一起。

而他很迫不及待地想再次经历这些，和他爱着的年轻人一同度过的时光。

 

 

飞机落地的时间不算太晚，格里兹曼在停车场里找到了等待他的卢卡斯。

“还在生气？”坐进车子里搓着冻得有点冷的手，格里兹曼凑近过去看带着耳机听歌的年轻人。根本算不上生气，他们连一句争吵都没有，只不过是他一时有点烦躁被发现了蛛丝马迹，连他自己都觉得毫无道理。然而卢卡斯还是对着他这个哄小孩的语气翻了个白眼，

而格里兹曼还在很近的距离看着他，虹膜的颜色在停车场灯光的映射下变得丰富起来，脸上带着那种熟悉的狡猾的笑容，一个邀请亲吻的信号。

 

两个人在氧气耗尽之前终于舍得气喘吁吁地分开。他们保持眼神接触了一会，平复下了呼吸，卢卡斯率先移开了视线。

无需多言，对两个相爱的人来说，一个吻就能解决所有的问题。

 

“亲爱的卢卡斯小朋友，我觉得，你对朋友这个词的定义很有问题。”

他撇了撇嘴准备发动汽车，然而身边的人拦住了他的动作，扳过他的脸，他看见自己映在对方瞳孔的影子，浅蓝色的一片海水里，只有他的影子。

然后，卢卡斯听见格里兹曼用一种缓慢的，熟悉的，带着笑意的语调说：“相信我，这应该叫作恋人。”


End file.
